Z̼͆̓ͯ́̽ͯa͚̠̣̠̞̫̩ͭ̑ͨ̽̔l̰͇̥͖̩͇̞ͦͤgͣ̀̉͑̐͛͌o͖͕̽ͬ́̐̓ͭ
Zalgo is an ominous creature described as horror and chaos itself. It is believed to relate to the death of the world, along with the scourge of insanity, and unspeakable things. Most of the time dis-figuration, gore, and dismemberment go along with the creature. Mainly known as ‘He who waits behind the wall’ and the ‘Nezperdian Hivemind’, Zalgo has no reported form and appears to have similar powers to Slender Man (video corruption, mind control, a virus-like sickness, etc.) though the results appear more severe and life-threatening. Many who look upon the form of Zalgo end up insane, disfigured, or die. Zalgo is also well known for its use of corrupted text. Origin On July 27th, 2004, SomethingAwful Goon Shmorky uploaded several modified versions of the syndicated comic series Nancy and Archie to his personal website, which included the word “Zalgo” in two comics in the series. Shmorky was displeased with the spread and never continued his edits. Many images would become known as well as creepypasta, stories, and name drops. Shmorky eventually returned to SomethingAwful and submitted a video, which included footage from several children’s animated television shows with a black tentacle creature edited in. Appearance Zalgo is depicted as a jet-skinned knight in silver armor surrounded by a corona of black lightning, but his true form is much more horrific. He is described as having seven mouths speaking in six foul tongues, the seventh waiting to sing the song that will end the world, and four arms holding a Dead Star and a candle that sheds darkness rather than light. He has also been described as an amorphous, eyeless being. Since Zalgo is malevolent chaos incarnate, it is possible that all of these descriptions are true, as well as countless others. Relation to the Slender Man One Bad Dream The ARG One Bad Dream seemed to focus solely on the Slender Man up until Sep 1, 2011, when the video titled "Strange File #4 “A̶ͣͥLͭ̊͏IVE̓ͣͪͧ͑̕”" was uploaded by an unknown party and confirmed Zalgo was involved as well. At first it seemed too vague to completely tell, with the only hint being at the end of the video: black text that said “he comes”. Soon after more clues came little by little such as in the videos titled "Vid 18" and "Vid 23 – The Library". It appears in the later posted videos that Zalgo is after something. As of right now, nothing is currently known as to what it is, but the events imply that the Slender Man has some major significance to it. The Messenger, the corrupted human under Zalgo’s influence in this series, has expressed in video-form that the world will end and only a dead star will remain. This was further backed by Slender Man throwing Rob into the future after 2012 to witness a creepy and unnerving world of cannibals and war. Rob believes that Slender Man is warning him of the future and wishes to see it stopped, thus painting a sort of Anti-hero label on the faceless monster while Zalgo is the true antagonist of the series. Trivia *According to Shmorky, Zalgo's abilities only affect comics, cartoons and illustrations, not reality itself. This idea has slowly drifted out of favor, with more recent stories portraying Zalgo in a more serious light. Gallery Zalg by myhatisblue-d65abam.png|Artist: Myhatisblue ZALGO by Abelardo.jpg|Artist: Abelardo Zalgo by blazehart96-d6logkr.jpg|Artist: BlazeHart96 Zalgo by suchanartist13-d7eun7h.jpeg|Artist: SUCHanARTIST13 Creepypasta series 10 zalgo by dimelotu-d56cskn.png|Rendered by dimelotu Creepypasta series addendum the zalgo incident 2 by dimelotu-d5cmjjm.png|Rendered by dimelotu Creepypasta series 3 zalgo s flesh incarnation by dimelotu-d4t1kz2.png|The Slimy Stalker, Zalgo's Flesh Incarnation. Rendered by dimelotu. Creepypasta series 6 zalgo s blood incarnation by dimelotu-d4wz8wl.png|The Lips Golem, Zalgo's Blood Incarnation. Rendered by dimelotu. Creepypasta series 9 zalgo s bone incarnation by dimelotu-d55a65x.png|The Paradise Queen, Zalgo's Bone Incarnation. Rendered by dimelotu. Creepypasta_series_addendum_the_zalgo_incident_by_dimelotu-d5cmhu9.png|The Cult of Zalgo. Rendered by dimelotu. Zalgo-Smile.jpg Zalgo part ii by thexartxofxluxifer-d6ja7lb.jpg|Artist: ThexArtxOfxLuxifer Zalgo by dancingsamurai11-d6rrqa1.jpg|Artist: DancingSamurai11 Videos Zalgo Invocation|Zalgo Invocation, the most well known Zalgo creepypasta. Let's Pretend & Exude - ZALGO|Fan made song ZALGO - Creepy Pasta Inspired - Makeup Tutorial! ZALGO Goes on Omegle! Zalgo Original Voice Zalgo Monologue (Kuru's first Video!) Zalgo-Matryoshka MMD|Two variants of the model used for MMD MMD Creepypasta Smooth Criminal|A wingless varient with glowing eyes External Links For more information, external links are provided. *Zalgo's Know Your Meme article Category:Creatures Category:Creepypasta